Sourire ensorcelant
by sayuri ecrit
Summary: Résumé : Quand Quinn voit une petite brunette au sourire ensorcelant, quand elle ressent certaines choses qu'elle ne devrait pas, que se passera-t-il ? A vous de le découvrir :p Différents POV, vous êtes prévenus ;) Homophobe, veuillez passer votre chemin. Faberry story. Avec un peu de Brittana.


Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions Faberry, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Étant débutante dans ce domaine, je quémande donc de votre part des commentaires constructifs afin de m'améliorer. Voici donc ma première fanfic', J'EN PROFITE par la même occasion pour lancer un avis de recherche pour un bêta-lecteur(trice). Merci d'avance.

Disclamers : Glee ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ces personnages.

* * *

**Titre: Sourire ensorcelant**

Chap.1:Petite brune

_PdV Quinn_

J'entrais dans ce lycée pour la première fois et là je la vit. Je m'étonna de voir une fille si mal habillée. Puis, cette fille me lança un sourire éclatant et reprit le fil de sa discussion avec un de ses amis. Je baissa légèrement la tête et rougit, cette fille était terriblement mignonne. Pourtant, elle était très mal habillée, mes émotions seront toujours un mystère, pensais-je.

Je rejeta cependant bien vite cette pensée. Je ne pouvais pas trouver une fille terriblement mignonne encore moins une fille si mal habillée qui DEVAIT sûrement être une looseur. Je suis belle et serais une populaire par définition. Pas question de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus, enfin pas question pour mes parents car il me VOYAIT comme la petite fille parfaite, me dit-je. Je me dépêcha cependant d'aller en COURS et d'oublier par la même occasion, cette belle brune au sourire ensorcelant.

* * *

Je la revit deux semaines après, dans un couloir bondée. A ce moment-là, j'avais à ma suite, d'autres cheerleaders. Oui, j'avais rejoint l'équipe des cheerleaders, comme je l'avais dit, j'étais donc devenu une populaire. Ainsi, une de mes nouvelles amies, Santana, m'avais dis que cette fille était une looseuse. Je devais donc la slushier comme le voulait la tradition.

A ce moment, tous en moi criait de ne pas le faire, mais je le devais. Alors je l'avais fait et cette fille au sourire ensorcelant, m'avais regardé avec un air déçu mêlé à de l'incompréhension. Puis, elle s'était précipitée aux toilettes. J'avais affiché un sourire victorieux afin que personne ne remarque mon trouble à cet instant. Personne n'avait remarqué, j'avais réussit. J'étais devenu une digne cheerleader, la cheerleader en chef. Depuis ce jour, j'avais reçu le titre de garce en chef, ce qui m'immunisais de tous ennuis.

Pour préserver ma réputation, j'avais commencé à sortir avec des mecs, notamment un qui s'appelait Finn. Il était quaterback et donc populaire comme moi. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, lui et son sourire bêta. Je le trouvais trop grand et un peu beaucoup idiot. Je n'aimais pas quand il m'embrassait. J'avais peur de m'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il mettait sa langue dans ma bouche tellement il allait vite et n'était pas très délicat. Mais à chaque fois, je m'en tirais et lui envoyait un petit sourire après, afin de le rassurer. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais ce sentiment de dégoût et je priais afin qu'il ne recommence pas.

Un jour, il me dit qu'il devait rejoindre le Glee Club. Un prof d'espagnol, M. Schuester avait trouvé dans son casier un sachet d'herbe et lui avait promis de ne pas en parler s'il rejoignait ce club qu'il dirigeait. Ainsi, je le laissas faire. J'avais ainsi appris que la brunette au sourire ensorcelant en faisait partie.

Puis, Finn se rapprocha d'elle et ça je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Alors, avec Santana et Brittany, une autre cheerleader, je décidas de m'inscrire afin de le surveiller. Mais, j'avais peur, peur de voir tout le temps cette fille et de succomber à son indéniable charme. Je passas tout de même l'audition car j'étais une Fabray et que les Fabray n'ont peur de rien. Bien sûr, je réussis et j'intégrais le Glee Club.

* * *

**Désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui est vraiment très courte ! Je me rattraperais pour le prochain. Ce chapitre était un test pour moi afin de voir si cela valait le coup de continuer ou pas. Au vue des reviews, j'ai un peu d'espoir donc je vais continuer. Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me laisseront des commentaires. Sachez que je les prends très à cœur car ils me permettent de m'améliorer.**

**J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu :) Pour ceux qui l'avait déjà lu, ne soyez pas étonner par ces espacements, ce n'est pas de la magie (dommage !), ce ne sont que des petites modifications effectuées par mes soins ;) Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi 25/03 ou jeudi 26/03 cela dépendra du temps que les cours m'accordent ^^ Voilà à bientôt, bisous sur vos deux joues et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
